Love Crime
by Pizzapig
Summary: What if Will Graham survived the ending of wrath of the lamb? What if he survived the fall? What would he do and who would he be. Also what if Hannibal was also there? Except its not the same Hannibal Will once knew and now theyre married. Could Wills life get any more strange? From Wills point of view but please dont let 1st person POV put you off. Also on AO3 link inside
1. Chapter 1

Love crime

 **This story is also on archive of our own or AO3**

/works/7056937/chapters/16042903

I promise to finish this story unless my computer crashes as ive written it out and just need to edit it. Reviews are apreciated.

Your life is made up of a series of choices. As small as deciding to brush your teeth today and as momentous as the decision to follow the devil into darkness. Well maybe the last one more applies to me then you. Although, it can hardly be noted as a decision really more of an accumulation of events leading to a final conclusion.

"Are you coming?" the silver tongued man asked. This was the decision there was no coming back from. The final damnation of my soul if you believed in that type of thing. I picked up the gun that the dead cop no longer needed. It would be so easy to pull the trigger now and escape the clutches of the devil. One more dead body.

I could not do it. The truth stung, I still needed Hannibal. A guide to steer the way through the chaos and carnage that was my life. Tucking the gun in the back of my pants I climbed into the car after the devil.

The first time I met Hannibal was uncomfortable. He saw me the way only a highly trained eye would a clinical description. As time wore on there was something different about Hannibal. He had a clear direct approach I had liked. An understanding that was comforting. It was an insight I couldn't quiet dismiss as easily as I could Jacks near misses. I never intended for us to become more than professional colleagues. I never planned to let him as close as to become friendly and much more. Hannibal had crept into my life like a slowly creeping fog until we were all too familiar with each other. I had trouble determining where I began and Hannibal ended.

Each person is a piece of his puzzle ready to be manipulated into place. I am god-like but not godly. I am not alone Will is my perfect protégée just like me. When we are together I am normal. This is Hannibals design. This is Hannibals biggest downfall. Hannibal believed he had me, a carbon copy of himself. Although, what he neglected to factor was that I could never be Hannibal, no matter how he manipulated me.

The bloody scene we created had macabre beauty to it, a finale goodbye. A poetic ending. The beauty faded when I realised the game was over. I was dying. I was the only one ever capable of being Hannbals equal. Without me he was nothing without him I was nothing. We were far too gone to survive without each other. This is why Hannibal let himself go over the edge of the cliff with me clung tightly as we sank into oblivion.

"Sir calm down. You are safe. Someone fetch a doctor!"

A sharp prick of pain of pain invaded my arm and the world faded away.

The next time I awoke my head was foggy but I was no longer so confused.

"Sir, do you know where you are?"  
"Judging by my surroundings a hospital."

"Can you be more specific?" professional he ignored my sarcasm.

I shrugged my shoulders. I wanted him to leave so I could lick my wounds and count my sorrows in peace.

"That's fine there's bound to be confusion. You weren't making much sense the last time we spoke. You're in Delmont hospital."

"Delmont?" I had never heard of it before. I didn't care.

"Yes, A Mr Jack Crawford signed you in but he has not been seen since the initial drop off and has been out of contact since."

"Try him at this number." I said listing Jacks number and hoping he would leave.

"That's the number we have on file."

"That's strange." Jack never left his phone in case the bureau tried to contact him. "If it's possible to make a few calls, I can find out where he is."

"The phone is by your bedside but before I go I am required to ask one more question."

I held back a sigh. Doctor please fuck off.

"You were brought in with another man but we cannot identify him. Do you have any idea who our John Doe could be?"

"Im sorry, I do not." Now please leave.

"Alana."

"Will. Thank god. We all assumed that Hannibal had got to you." She was genuinely upset and for a moment I was reminiscent of what was and could never be again.

"I am fine Alana." I lied "I was just wondering if you had heard from Jack recently. I've been trying to get a hold of him."

"You haven't heard?"  
"Heard what?"

"I'm so sorry Will but Jack has passed away. It was a car crash."

"A car crash?" It was almost laughable something so mundane would take out the great Jack Crawford a feat that not even Hannibal Lecter himself could achieve.

"He was drunk Will. It's all over the news a huge scandal. After his wife passed I just think it was all too much for him to handle."

Jacks death was another one that would now weigh heavily on my conscious. Jack would feel responsible for my condition. He had driven me to it everyone said it. A known drinker Jack would have gone straight for the bottle. I looked at the dates in the newspaper next to me, it checked out.

The effort of sitting up and holding a conversation was too much and I collapsed back onto the bed.

"I have to go Alana." I said "Thankyou for telling me."

"Look after yourself Will." She was worried.

"You too Alana." I said hanging up

A deep longing settled in my bones to be rid of the aftershock. I could bear the pain it was the scaring less visible that was the problem. I longed for the Will Graham that once was, an innocent who's biggest problem was the inaccuracies in a museum. If I met him now we would walk past each other and barely recognise each other. I had at least defeated Hannibal Lector, it was my only comfort and biggest grievance.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The doctors refused to let me leave my room but the ache in my back from the hospital bed said differently. As I paced my room the white of the hospital room reflected back my own dark thoughts. My mind drifted to where it usually did Hannibal. That dreaded night. The walls felt like they were enclosing in on me so I decided to visit the John Doe housed in the room next to mine. I hoped he could provide a distraction in this drab hospital.

I stood glued to the doorway in shock. It was as if there was an invisible barrier preventing me from entering the room. Hannibal Lector was lying there. A vulnerable unconscious Lector wrapped up in bandages and hooked up to breathing devices, he was helpless. It would be so easy to finish what I started. Movement entered my body as I took a step of intent into the bland room and approached his defenseless body. The ventilator hissed as it pushed life into Hannibal's inert form. I couldn't do it. In this vulnerable state Hannibals expression was free from malicious intent it would be like killing a defenseless child. Tasteless. It was Cold blooded murder and not even Hannibal would stoop this low.

"He hasn't woken up since we brought him in." I nearly punched the nurse as she creeped up behind me. I was too immersed in the horror of seeing Hannibal again.

"im sorry to disturb you. Ill come back later, there's a chair over there if you want to take a seat. I'll leave you to it." She didn't ask if I knew him, I suppose it was written on my face. I was thankful for the solitude. I sat down and the regular sound of Hannibals breathing machines lulled me to sleep.

I felt a warm hand trace my face, slowly bringing me back to consciousness.

"Hannibal?" I sleepily registered.

"Morning Sweetheart."

Sweetheart!? I was instantly awake quickly backing up from my tormentor, friend, psychiatrist. Whatever label you wanted to add.

"What's wrong darling? Please be careful or you will rip your stitches."

Had I gone insane? Was I stuck in a parallel universe? In what world would Hannibal be talking so nicely to me after what I had done? In what universe would Hannibal be calling me pet names? Either I was insane or he was. These days it was hard to tell.

"Is there something wrong?" The nurse from before entered the room. Her brow was furrowed worse than the grand cannon. She rushed over when she saw what must have been the sick look on my face and Hannibal's concerned one.

"I not too sure nurse, William here seems a bit confused."

Since when did he call me William? We were much more personal than that.

"What's your game Hannibal?" He was trying to manipulate me again.

"I'm sorry." He said appearing upset "I do not know what you mean."

I stormed out of the room. It was too much to process. Hannibal was acting strangely. I knew how to handle the old Hannibal. I was prepared for it but this version was too much.

"Will Graham."

I reluctantly stopped turning to face Hannibal's doctor.

"Can we talk?"

"Is that not what we are doing?" I replied.

"In private."

"Do I have a choice?"

"Of course you do."

I followed him into his office anyway.

"Will why didn't you tell us you knew our John Doe?" he accused.

"I wasn't sure it was him." Or I didn't want it to be him.

He gave me a look of doubt but didn't prod. "Hannibal has what we call post-traumatic amnesia. We're not sure how permanent it is but we have examined his injuries he has received significant brain damage. It is likely at this point he may never recover his memories."

"He won't remember anything?" I said shocked. A cold shiver ran down my spine.

"I'm sorry Will but based on Hannibals CAT he has significant trauma to the area surrounding the Hippocampus. It is recommended someone is contacted immediately who can provide Hannibal with the type of care he needs. He will be highly confused for the first few weeks and as he will not remember even the basics such as his pin number. He will need someone who knows him well enough to remind him of his past and support him with the trauma of his current memory loss. I assuming your relationship to Hannibal is not familial can you think of anyone like that Will?"

I was offended at his assumptions even though I had no reason to be "He has no one. His family is dead and his social circle is small. He was a very independent person."

"May I ask what is your current relationship to Hannibal Will?"

"uh," how could I explain what Hannibal and I have, friend, psychiatrist, colleague, so many descriptions and non the right one.

"I see." He said writing something down. What did he see? What was I missing?

"I will note that Hannibal will be in your care. Is that okay?"

"uh"

"Unless there is anyone else who will take responsibility for him?"

I sighed "There is no one else."

"One more thing will before you go Will."

"What is Hannibal's last name?"

"Sorry?"

"What is Hannibal's last name?" He looked at me like I was stupid.

I couldn't give him Hannibals real last name, I unthinkingly called Hannibal by his first name in the room so I couldn't change that. They had retrieved my full name from my wallet but Hannibal had no identifying information on him and I now had control on any further identifying information they received.

"Graham." I mumbled the first thing that came to my mind and rushed out of the room before he asked anything further.

 _A/n Sorry for the wait my lovelies but I've had a lot of personal issues going on and haven't felt like editing. Dont forget to leave a review._


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

I hadn't been able to see the amount of wires coming from Hannibal last night, the alien sight was disturbing in clear daylight. Hannibal had caught the worst of the fall saving me from the worse.

"Will, you should not be out of bed." He reached out for me and I moved away. "Gossip spreads quickly around here, why didn't you tell me the truth?"

"Tell you what?" I asked confused.

"I did not know we are wed." He said casually sitting up on the bed hiding the pain. Even in his state he refused to appear vulnerable.

"I did not think it important to mention."

The accident had made it harder for him to conceal his emotions because there was no mistaking the look of betrayal that crossed his face.

"Will, can I ask you a question? With the promise you will answer me honestly."

"Would it matter if I refused?"

"Of course Will."

"Just ask me Hannibal. I will answer honestly."

"Were we not on good terms before…" he said referencing our conditions and buying himself time.

"I don't know what we were." I said honestly.

"Okay." He said cryptically.

"Just ask your question Hannibal."

"Was the accident my fault?"

"Yes." I said leaving the room "but it was also mine."

The hospital refused to dismiss me for 2 weeks and even then not until I had someone to pick me up. I begged a favour from Alana who reluctantly agreed to pick me up.

"Thank you Alana."

"You're been suspiciously quiet Will. This is the last time I'm going to see you isn't it?"

"She had known me for too long to know when I was saying goodbye."

"I'm sorry Alana, for everything."

"It was not your fault Will. He was a psychopath and now he's dead. I say good riddance, the best we can hope for is to move on. I understand if for you that means never seeing us again."

"I was not blameless in this Alana. It is all too easy to lay all the blame on Hannibal. Yet we cannot ignore our individual contributions. A snake in a lion's den is only effective because it is not spotted. In is allowed to whisper in the lion's ears."

"It is not unreasonable to assume we can trust those closest to us Will. Please don't blame yourself."

"Take care of yourself Alana. I wish you well with Margot and your child." With that I walked away from her. I refused to look back lest I see the remorse in her eyes.

It was another 2 weeks before I saw Hannibal again. I received a phone call early in the morning from the hospital informing me that Hannibal was ready to be realised under strict orders for me to take care of him. The nurse was annoyed at me for lack of presence in my "husbands" life but I didn't care. Hannibal's smooth talking had charmed all the nurses heart. It was like walking into a wolf den and I was the sheep. I lost count of all the dirty looks and whispers I received behind my back. I signed the release papers and accidently tearing a hole in the paper.

"I'm sorry." I mumbled. "Do you have another form?"

The nurse sighed and slammed a new form on the paper. I quickly filled out the new form and retrieved Hannibal from where he was seated. I maintained a fast pace till we reached the car glad to be rid of the judgemental stares.

The Car was shabby, bright green, and rusted in places. It wasn't much but it had only broken down twice and was cheap so I wasn't complaining. Hannibal meanwhile had a lot to say about the "atrocious" vehicle.

"William did you always have trouble with taste or did the accident bring out the worse in you?"

"Firstly, it's Will not William. Secondly, you don't like it, buy a better one. Oh I forget this was the best we can afford." I would have never dared be so snappish with Hannibal before but things had changed and this pale imitation of Hannibal wouldn't intimidate a fly.

"I am sorry Will. I will keep my opinions to myself from now on."

I exhaled slowly with defeat. If I was angry before I was no longer now. It's hard to stay mad at Hannibal when he wasn't even himself. His dignified clever fighting spirit was lost with his memories. I was a stranger to him and yet he was forced to trust me. Hannibal put his welfare in my hands on no more than the promise we were married. With no guarantee what type of person I was. He had started off this new life on a lie and I didn't have the heart to break the only assurance he had in a world of confusion and doubt.

"I am sorry Hannibal for not visiting you in the hospital." I doubted my own sincerity behind the apology but Hannibal seemed to accept it. The rest of the drive Hannibal was uncharacteristically quiet lost in thought.

It was when we stopped for fuel that Hannibal got bold enough to ask the question that I assumed had been bothering him the whole drive.

"Will if I may have the audacity to ask, how did we end up with so numerous injuries?"

"I don't want to talk about it Hannibal." I hadn't thought of that lie yet. I couldn't imagine something so elaborate to explain this away.

"I understand if you don't want to talk about it the trauma is still fresh in your mind. May I suggest an alternative approach. I will propose a theory and you can tell me if I'm correct or not?"

I nodded, Hannibal would not let this go if I did not agree to this. He was a feral rabid dog, hungrily devouring any information that I gave him in an effort to reconstruct his identity. Once I hinted at something he would not let it go, grasped so firmly in his unwavering jaws.

"Judging by the state of this vehicle, it is newly purchased, am I correct?"

"Correct."

"You are not the type of person who would be so careless with his possessions. If you had time you would wait and save up for a better car unless you needed one as soon as possible. Therefore, If it's a new car something must have happened to the old one. Correct?"

"Correct. Where you going with this Hannibal?"

"Patience Will is a virtue. I believe the reason we are injured is because we were involved in a car accident. A very bad one. It can see you are blaming yourself. Were you driving Will?"

"Your injuries are my fault." Hannibal was constructing his own story and I didn't even have to do anything to encourage him.

"Will believe me, I do not blame you for my condition. Accidents happen all the time and they're no one's fault unless they deliberately crash into something. You didn't do that did you Will?"

"No." I said "I did not deliberately crash a car." Guilt eating me up. I had not crashed a car but I had pushed Hannibal off a cliff.

"I see that is not enough. I forgive you Will. I love you. This is not your fault."

If he knew what he was forgiving me for he would not be so forthcoming with forgiveness. My mind suddenly did a 360 as I realised what he had said. Love? When had that ever come into the equation?

"uhm Hannibal there's no need to feel compelled to tell me you love me if you don't feel it. I know you don't remember anything and that's okay. You don't need to force feelings you don't feel because we are uhm husbands." I tried not to cringed at the word

A brief look of hurt flashed across Hannibals face. "I do not say anything I do not mean Will." He said leaning forward as I stepped back.

"I have to go pay for fuel." I said awkwardly walking off into the opposite direction. What the fuck was going on?

My hands started shaking and I couldn't stop it. I ran behind the fuel station the acidic taste of vomit hitting my tongue barely missing my shoes.

I could deal with psychotic murderous Hannibal that was familiar but this was something new entirely. If he was trying to manipulate me again I wouldn't allow it. When the world was against me I could see Hannibal clearly It was hard to know what Hannibal's design was here, where I stood. Hannibal was bathed in a thick sightless fog. I couldn't understand what he gained from lying to me like this. It made me sick to the stomach.

The smell of vomit hit me again as I unluckily threw up all over my shoes this time.

"Where are your shoes?" asked Hannibal confused.

"Just get in the car." I said. "It's a long drive, get some sleep."

A self-preservation instinct must have kicked in at my murderous expression and Hannibal had the intellect to stay quiet the rest of the drive home.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The cosy house with peeling red paint was set along the docks. The house had its own rustic charm quietly overlooking the clear blue ocean it wasn't much but like the car it was affordable. I was watching Hannibal when he walked into the main room, a look of disappointment settled on his face, he walked around the room stopping to examine each of my meagre possessions. Hannibal then disappeared into the bedrooms. I saw him disappear into the first then hurry into the second room. I was hanging my coat up alongside Hannibal's when I heard the sound of shattering glass. I ran to the second bedroom to see Hannibal throwing my new fishing ornaments at the wall.

I knocked softly on the painted red wooden door the previous owner had been a fan of red. Hannibal turned slowly, embarrassed to be caught acting with indignity.

"I've always hated those." I said I had brought them at a rumble sale in an effort to brighten up the place. The lady assured me they were "uber stylish" but their tiny smiling face creeped me out.

"I'll clean it up." He said bluntly hiding his flushed face.

"Hannibal." I said stepping into the room and prying a shard of bloody porcelain from his hand. Upon investigation I saw shallow cuts marred Hannibal's hand from where he had gripped the porcelain so tightly. "I have a first aid kit somewhere." I soothed grabbing him by the wrist and leading him out of the room "Sit" I commanded pushing towards the lounge.

Sinking into the overstuffed couch I examined his hand. I dug out my pathetic excuse for a first aid kit and retrieved the bandages and well as some disinfectant. I was no doctor but I did the best I could to bandage up the gash like he had done for me so long ago.

"I apologise for losing my temper." He said a grim expression settled on his face "I will replace what I have broken."

"To tell you the truth I don't care about those ugly gnomes. I've hated them since the day they entered my house. I'm glad you got rid of them before I had to look at them any longer."

Hannibal looked at me for a long time studying me before speaking. I presume he was judging if he could trust me or not.

"In wolf culture, the strongest animals with the most fight are the alphas. When a wolf meets maturity it is driven from the pack, it has lost all its social connections and must fend for itself. If it is not strong enough to survive its pack devours it alive. I thought when I walked in here I would recognise something, find a connection." He said examining the picture of my dogs I had placed on the coffee table before gently placing it back down. "If I could make one connection I would be part of something and it would be okay."

His expression was so heartbroken that I couldn't help my heart from reaching out to him. "I remember once you did this for me." I said indicating the medical supplies carelessly thrown on the coffee table.

"I did?" Hannibal said frowning trying desperately to make a connection.

"You were much more skilled at it then me."

"Was I medical professional?" he said trying to connect the dots.

"Of sorts." I didn't want to reveal too much just yet. I was afraid what it would do to this naive version of Hannibal once the truth was revealed.

"Was that how we met? When I treated you?"

"I was your patient but that was not when we first met."

"Please Will. Tell me more."

"Hannibal." I snapped immediately regretting it "I'm sorry, I need time."

Hannibal's persistence was giving me a headache. It was difficult trying to figure out what to tell him and what not to tell. I knew Hannibal would not let this go but I needed more time to set my story straight.

"I should be the one apologising Will. I am a shadow of my former self. I can feel it; you search for who I once was. You have lost more than I can ever understand. I am sorry for being so careless in my questioning. You were betrayed, promised much more than this. I may be sitting in front of you right now but I am no longer myself the man whom you married."

I was saved from responding as Hannibal moved in closer and enveloped me into his arms. I tensed as he held me tight like I was the only life line he had. I eventually forced myself to relax less I arouse his suspicions of our true relationship. The familiar spicy smell of Hannibal's scent lulled me into a false sense of security. I worryingly found by the time Hannibal had pulled away I did not want him to go.

"You're wearing an atrocious aftershave Will. Smells like something with a ship on the bottle."

"I keep getting it for Christmas." Jack had made it a tradition to give me presents. I wished he wouldn't but I had a suspicion his wife made him do it.

"Why are you crying Will?"

"What?" I felt along my face and little drops of moisture were streaming down. "I don't know" I admitted.

"Sometimes we cry when we are overwhelmed with an emotion that words cannot express."

"I thought we were both going to die Hannibal."

"You're mourning?"

"We didn't die Hannibal. I should be mourning Jack. Yet I feel nothing for him."

"No, we didn't die Will but I am not the same person you remember. I suspect you have changed as well. After all it is clear to me we do not have the same relationship we had before. You cannot force yourself to feel something or ignore what you feel now. You have been through a lot and you should not feel guilty for not allowing time to grieve for your friend."

"You are right I do miss sharing memories with you. You wear his face, talk as he does, but you're not the same."

"I am sorry."

"It is not a bad thing."

"Did I treat you badly Will?"

"You were complicated." I said avoiding the question. "Our relationship was more so."

"I cannot apologise for who I one was or what I did when I do not remember myself but I can control who I am now." Hannibal was so bold as to kiss me twice. Once on each cheek catching the tears I had shed. I froze completely. This was unfamiliar, alien territory, yet I did not mind it. A sinking feeling carved itself out of my stomach as I realised in fact I liked it.

"I have to start cooking dinner." I blanched wiggling out of Hannibal grip. "You'll have to excuse my cooking. I know you're used to finer stuff. You were always the cook." I would never trust him to cook for me again. The thought of his ingredients sent shivers down my spine and bile rose. I stopped myself from puking my guts up as I reminded myself who Hannibal really was and how close we were getting.

"After surviving on hospital food for a month anything you cook with be delicious."

"I hope you like fish." I said holding back my distain. Fish would be all we will be having for a long time. You can't make fish look like anything other than fish.

 _a/n Hannibal may have been watching the nature channel in hospital, at least it's better than Dr. Phil which he got mildly obsessed with for a few weeks._


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

I often worked late on the docks so Hannibal threw himself into decorating our little house with a passion. Immediately Hannibal discovered he had an artistic eye for the finer things in life and threatened to spend our meagre savings on our shitty little shack. I immediately regretted discouraging the only thing he had shown enjoyment in since he had awoken. If I was a psychiatrist I would diagnose Hannibal with a mild depression but thank god I wasn't and now Hannibal wasn't either.

In an attempt to make up for my necessary but harsh words I encouraged Hannibal into drawing again. Imitating the world around him regretfully Hannibal took on a creative perspective. Not even I could understand the working behind the disjointed beautiful drawings or maybe I just didn't want to, I was so sick of analysing Hannibal's action for the old him it was exhausting.

It was not long before the seasons changed, the fish coming fewer and finer. The boss Larry would no longer accept any excuse to stay late. Even when I offered to work for free.

"Whatever problems you got with the Missus don't bring it here." He commanded sending me home. If only he knew.

"Hannibal!" I said raising my voice and knocking on his door. I insisted we have separate bedrooms with the insistence that was how Hannibal had always preferred it. It was an underhand thing to do but it was easy and worked without complaint.

"Will, you're home early." He said putting his drawings away so I couldn't see them.

"You haven't shown me your drawing in a while." I commented offhand. In his former life Hannibal liked to draw a lot: memories from his childhood, architecture he admired, and the way he would display his victims before committing the act. I hoped he wasn't starting up his old behaviour.

"They're not complete."

"You have a lot of drawings there Hannibal. Surely there's one you can show me."

"These drawings are private. I hope you can respect that."

"I'm your husband, don't you trust me Hannibal?" A twinge of guilt went through me as I once again pulled the fake husband card but I was desperate and it was the only thing that came to my mind. If Hannibal was so insistent on not showing me there must be something he was hiding.

"Of course I trust you Will." He said carefully grabbing for the portfolio.

The first pictures I saw were similar to one's I had seen before; abstract and difficult to decipher. A man reaching for something he couldn't even touch. The next one was a faceless man standing in a fog with no idea what direction to go. A dark ominous shadow figure was standing in the background waving to the man. The next were innocent enough detailed drawings of the house. The sea beyond.

I almost dropped the next drawing I picked up. They were beautiful pictures of me sitting around the house, perched upon my fav chair, smiling into a mug of coffee, up to my elbows in fish scales and so many more. Happy pictures. I was Hannibal's new favourite subject. I blushed as I further progressed what were surprisingly accurate portraits of me naked or in compromising positions. Yet they were all ethereally beautiful.

"I don't know what to say." I said lost for words "They're beautiful Hannibal."

"They're scraps and doodles. I can never quiet capture the beauty of the real subject." He said moving closer.

It was unexpected as it was crass. Hannibal leaned forward waiting for permission. He would not make a move until I agreed wholeheartedly. I inhaled slowly trying to clear my head. This was the wrong move as I was flooded with Hannibal's scent. As I released a sweet breath I found myself nodding slowly. I felt Hannibal's lips capture my own. I tried to pull away to run but I somehow ended up moving closer.

"Please stay." He whispered against my skin melting my heart with those simple words bathed in a hint of Lithium accent. I was flawed, covered with cracks for everyone to see and Hannibal knew just where to push. A gentle touch was all it took to break me. I could not deny him this. Not when I had denied him so much more ever since he had first awoken; The truth, his memories, his career, because of me his entire life was a lie. A small smile graced his lips when I kissed him harder more passionately. Surprisingly it was him who pushed me off panting. He grabbed my hand in a firm grip and spoke in a low tone.

"Why do you never touch me Will? If we are married shouldn't it be normal? A touch here and there, a kiss goodbye, hello, a hug because you just want to. Yet, you never touch me Will, not even in the most innocent of ways."

I exhaled slowly. Rigid as his grip tightened. His eyes were not angry just determined. Hannibal was determined to figure out a truth he didn't know he was seeking.

"Where are all the photos Will? If we've married why are there no photos of us together?"

In all the confusion and doubt he'd experienced he'd never once doubted us. I wondered why? Now was he doubting us? Us? There was no us. My lack of denial I suppose was answer enough. It was getting harder every day to lie to him.

"Please Hannibal stop this. If you continue down this path You won't like what you find."

Hannibal scowled at me storming out of the room.


End file.
